


Loved Up 2: Just Add Pinkie Pie

by pigeonking



Series: The Princess and the Wonderbolt [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Before I shipped Twidash I used to ship Pinkiedash. Now though, thanks to the My Little Pony Movie I've started shipping Twipie.This causes a problem in my head-canon continuity now that Twilight and Rainbow are married.... or does it?





	1. After the Honeymoon

“Have you seen Pinkie Pie lately?” Rainbow Dash asked Twilight Sparkle over breakfast at the castle one morning.

“Just a couple of times since the wedding.” Twilight admitted as she used her magic to levitate another pancake into her new wife’s eagerly waiting mouth.

Rainbow Dash accepted the pancake with relish and lay back in bed with a contented smile.

Spike had outdone himself once again.

“We haven’t really ventured out of the castle much since we got married.” Twilight reminded her with an affectionate nuzzle to the cheek.

“What do you call our honeymoon?” Rainbow Dash teased. “That was outside the castle.”

“Alright, Miss Smarty-Hooves!” Twilight replied. “But our honeymoon hasn’t exactly stopped since we got back!”

Rainbow Dash giggled.

“I never thought I’d hear Egg-Head Twily calling me Miss Smarty-Hooves!” she chuckled.

Twilight pounced on Rainbow and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly with her hooves.

“Egg-Head, huh?” she smirked as she enjoyed Dashie’s giggles.

“So why did you ask about, Pinkie Pie?” Twilight asked once the merriment had subsided.

“We didn’t really get a chance to thank her for those amazing cakes that she baked for the wedding. I think we should get her a gift or something that says how much we appreciate her.” Rainbow Dash replied.

“That’s a great idea. What did you have in mind?” Twilight wondered.

“I dunno.” Rainbow admitted with a shrug. “Maybe we could just throw her a party? She’d love that!”

“She definitely would.” Twilight agreed. “Then it’s settled. That’s totally what we should do for her. We could keep it at the castle, make it a surprise. Summon her to the castle on the pretence of official business and then… SURPRISE!!!”

“I dunno.” Rainbow shook her head with a knowing smile. “Do you remember what happened last time we tried to throw her a surprise party? She went crazy with paranoia thinking that we didn’t wanna be her friends anymore!”

“Pinkie can be quite a sensitive soul underneath all the bubbly, party pony enthusiasm and high-jinks.” Twilight conceded.

“I’m so glad she took us two getting married so well.” Rainbow added.

“Well of course she would.” Twilight replied. “Why wouldn’t she?”

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with one hoof.

“Of course, you guys didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” Twilight pressed.

“Pinkie and I used to have a bit of a thing going for a while. Nothing too serious. We mostly just fooled around. That pony’s got some mad skills believe me!” Rainbow Dash blushed at the memory.

“Oh, she has, has she?” Twilight scalded with mock jealousy, hooves on hips. “Not better than mine, I hope?”

“Of course not!” Rainbow backpedalled sheepishly. “Just different. We kind of drifted apart when I started to realise that I was falling in love with you.”

“Relax, Rainbow.” Twilight soothed and she kissed her wife on the lips reassuringly. “I was just teasing. Truth be told…” and now it was her turn to blush. “Pinkie and I had a bit of a thing of our own for a little while when I first moved to Ponyville and, oh my Celestia, are you right about those mad skills!”

“You and Pinkie Pie?” Rainbow gasped incredulously.

“How is that anymore incredible than you and Pinkie Pie?” Twilight retorted gently.

“Yeah I suppose your right.” Rainbow conceded.

“You know what?” Twilight brightened suddenly, her smile spreading from ear to ear. “This gives me an idea on how we can both thank Pinkie Pie!”


	2. Pinkie is Summoned

Pinkie Pie arrived at the Castle of Friendship later that evening after receiving a mysterious invitation delivered to her at Sugar Cube Corner by Owlowicious.

“I wonder why Twilight and Dashie wanted me to come over this evening?” she mused out loud. “I thought they were still enjoying their extended honeymoon period.”

She was greeted by Spike as she cantered into the great hall.

“Hi, Spike!” she greeted the little dragon with her usual cheery enthusiasm. “Do you know where I can find Twilight and Rainbow?”

Spike stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

“Probably upstairs in the bedroom. They’ve barely come out of there since they got back off their honeymoon. I wouldn’t mind so much if it wasn’t for the noises. I’ve started wearing earmuffs around the castle.” He demonstrated this fact by producing a pair from behind his back and placing them on his head.

“Understood.” Pinkie answered with a little chuckle; Spike did look kinda silly with those earmuffs on his head. “Do you think it’ll be okay for me to go up there?”

Spike lifted one muff up from the left-side of his head. “Huh?”

“I said is it okay if I go up there?” she repeated a little more loudly.

Spike smiled. “Sure. Go on up. They’re expecting you. I’m going out anyway to play some poker over at Sweet Apple Acres with Big Mac and Discord.”

With those words Spike took his leave of Pinkie and exited the great hall.

“Okey dokey lokey!” Pinkie announced to nobody in particular and she began to bounce her way up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the landing Pinkie followed the sounds of gasping and giggling to the doorway of the master bedroom.

“Hmm.” She mused to herself. “I wonder if I should knock or just go in? They are expecting me after all.”

Tentatively she decided to give the door a knock with one hoof.

“Hello?” she called.

She was greeted by what sounded like a contented moaning.

Pinkie shrugged and decided to enter. She pushed the door open and went inside.

Rainbow Dash was lying back on the bed, her head turned to one side and her eyes closed as she bit down on her pillow. Her hind legs were up in the air and Twilight Sparkle’s muzzle was buried between the folds of her pussy, licking away with the enthusiasm of a young filly trying to clean the last of the frosting off the top of her cupcake.

“Oh yeah, Twily, don’t stop!” Rainbow Dash enthused. And then she opened her eyes and saw Pinkie Pie. “Oh horse-apples! Pinkie’s here!”

Twilight froze in mid-lick and suddenly both ponies were scrambling up from the bed, trying to straighten the sheets and act as if nothing untoward had been happening.

“Geez, Pinkie Pie! Can’t you knock?” Rainbow Dash was blushing furiously.

“I did!” Pinkie Pie answered as she tried very hard not to giggle. “So, uh, why did you both want me here? I could come back another time, if you’d prefer?”

“No, no, it’s fine, Pinkie Pie. It just so happens that you’re exactly where we need you to be.” Twilight answered.

Pinkie Pie’s brow furrowed curiously.

“Really? Tell me more!”


	3. Music of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd try my hand at combining sex with a song....

The two ponies moved apart on the bed to make a space between them where Pinkie Pie could sit.

Rainbow Dash patted the space with her hoof.

“Why don’t you come over here and sit with us.” Rainbow invited.

“And then we’ll explain everything.” Twilight added.

“Okey dokey lokey!” Pinkie beamed happily and bounced over to join them on the bed.

“When it comes to great friends you’ve got what it takes!” Rainbow sang.

“When it came to our wedding you baked all those cakes!” Twilight joined in.

“So please lie back and accept our thanks!” Rainbow took Pinkie by the shoulders and lowered her back onto the bed.

“Twilight, is that you kissing my flanks?” Pinkie found herself singing along, her voice quavering a little as she felt lips and tongues caressing her in intimate places.

For a little while the singing was forgotten as Pinkie surrendered to the feeling of Dashie’s tongue lapping at her clit. Her moans were slightly muffled by Twilight’s lips as the Princess of Friendship straddled her abdomen and showered her with kisses.

“I t’ink muh tung ith thtarting to go numb!” Rainbow managed to sing after a while.

“Don’t stop now I’m going to cum!” Pinkie wailed and sure enough the pink party pony began to writhe and buck under Twilight and Rainbow as they continued their intimate nuzzlings.

“Wow, Rainbow Dash, that really was ace! Now get over here and sit on my face!”

Dashie was happy to comply since it gave her tongue a rest and so while she rode her pussy back and forth over Pinkie’s lapping muzzle, Twilight put herself into a position where she could gently guide her horn into Pinkie Pie’s wet vagina.

Pinkie had to stop licking Rainbow for a second.

“Oh, my Celestia, I have missed that horn!” she yelped in excitement. “Fuck me good Twilight!”

Twilight complied with eager enthusiasm as she thrust her horn back and forth into Pinkie’s pussy.

Very soon Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were cumming hard and loud.

Twilight withdrew her horn gently, releasing a torrent of gushing fluids onto the sheets. She would change those herself later.

Rainbow and Pinkie were sat entwined on the bed trembling and blushing from their fierce orgasms.

They both looked at Twilight with naughty mischievous grins.

“Twilight’s turn!” they chorused in unison. They reached out their hooves and pulled her onto the bed in a heap of giggles.

 

A short while later once they were all sated and lying in a panting tangle of limbs on the bed Pinkie Pie was the first of them to find the breath to speak.

“Wow! No one’s ever thanked me like this before!” she groaned with pleasure. “We gotta do this a lot more often.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Twilight smiled happily. “You know Rainbow Dash and I will always love you Pinkie Pie and you’ll always be welcome in our bed.”

“Awww!” Pinkie sighed. “I love you guys too!”

There was a pause and then Pinkie spoke up again.

“You know now you have to thank Rarity for the dresses she made, not to mention Applejack for the catering, Fluttershy for the music… not to mention Discord! He performed the whole ceremony! Without him you girls wouldn’t be married at all!” she winked at her two lovers.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other in dismay.

“I think maybe we’ll get Thank you cards for everypony else!” Twilight declared with a smile.

“Best idea I’ve heard all day!” Rainbow Dash agreed then she and her two love mates collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

 

**The End**


End file.
